House Of Lost Souls Bonus Preview
by Savage Nick
Summary: Just a little suprise for ya'll.


Dave was in his human form which is Dr. Octavius Brine walking in Gatlinburg looking for more penguins to capture and torture.

He went in Ripley's aquarium and found some penguins in there," Finally found more penguins," he said to himself while giving out an evil cackle while he was carrying a bag to put them in.

He was about to enter into the penguin room to take them away while the penguins were whimpering in fear," Don't hurt us please?!" One penguin pleaded. a keeper spotted him." You sir, you're not allowed in there."

"I want those penguins!" He snarled at the keeper. "Ok you can either leave this place or go to jail." The keeper suggested.

"I want them!" Dr Octavius Brine spoke back.

"This is your last chance."

Then Octavius Brine made a wise choice which was to leave. So he went to the next place which was…the Mysterious Mansion.

He shuddered from hearing the music playing through. "I can't do this, I will not go in there." But something inside him pushed him to go in there.

He walked nervously up the steps in the lobby and heard unpleasent noises which he hates.

"Okay you can do this," he said to himself. But he went outside and saw his octopus troops sitting out there. "Nicholas, Drew, Kevin come over here!" He barked out.

They came out slithering while speaking gibberish. They went into the ticket booth and paid then they open the door which a loud creak and recorded growling noises were rumbling through the speakers. An old console radio was sitting next to the fireplace that was playing music.

"YOU CANNOT LEAVE!" A recorded voice played through the radio while it was playing a song which Dave laughed at it.

Then a loud thud came from behind the picture with the eyeholes and a flipper stuck out through one of the eyeholes.

"Aah yes a penguin."

Then a loud voice from the fireplace said " Everyone gather around the fireplace." The octopus troops got up of the couch and points his tentacles to the fireplace mantle while speaking gibberish.

"I guess I have to push the fireplace mantle." Dave said.

Loud recorded screams were piping behind the mantle as well as a sound of a knife sharpening.

"You're suppose to approach the fireplace."

Then an actor came swing the entrance door open but it was so dark in that room that they could see him," PUSH THE MANTLE!"

Then Dave pushes the mantle .

It revealed a dark, dimly lit hallway and it felt cold and the same actor came out of no where and banged his fist onto the wall to scare him which pretty much did.

Dave and his three octopus troops all held onto eachother as they entered the dungeon while disturbing sounds were blasting loud.

"Come out you penguin I know you're here!"

He couldn't find which door to take because they were all in a circle.

Then the same actor came out and lets out a startling growl which made Dave say a cuss word.

He opens the door to the far left which took him to the basement which has all of these antiques piled up while the song " _Fire On High"_ By the Electric Light Orchestra was playing in a loop.

Then Dave opens the door which took him up into the lobby as the same actor follows him which he doesn't know was behind him.

Then he sneaks off into another room.

Dr. Octavius Brine walks upstairs into the kitchen while really loud music was playing in there. He pulls out his death ray gun and began slowly walking through the kitchen. A black mist started to emerge behind him which he didn't know was there.

Then he turns around to look back and it was gone. As he continued the black mist emerged back again and he looked back and it was gone.

Everything felt silent to him. He had his death ray pointing out ready to shoot any penguin.

"Come here, wherever you ar- -" he got cut off by an insvisible force grabbing the gun and throwing it up in the ceiling and shattered it into pieces. This startled him.

Then the black mist emerged in front of him and it took the form of an actor wearing a mask.

"Wh- Who are you?" He asked.

The actor took his mask off and by horror it was Rico.

"Rico?"

Then it shows a flashback taken back from the movie where Rico was a green mutated penguin.

The penguin slowly approaches him and grabs him by the neck of his lab coat. He began to cry and begged for mercy. "I'm sorry Rico for turning you into a mutant, I'm sorry for turning all the penguins into mutants! I'm just jealous that people at the zoo weren't being attracted by me! Just don't hurt me!"

Then Rico whispers into his ear ," You are not forgiven!"

Then Rico puts one hand on the scientist's arm while he was begging " Wait, what are you doing?" The penguin didn't answer.

He wrenches it while it makes a bone crunching sound.

He lets out a scream of pain as his right arm was bent all the way back in a reverse C shaped pattern he walks over to the other side and grabs his other arm and wrenches it as it made a bone crunching sound.

At the ticket booth in the lobby, Adam was on his phone texting and he heard a scream of pain followed by loud banging noises coming from the kitchen. He shrugged and continued to texting. He got a phone call and he answers it.

It shows back to Dr. Octavius Brine on the floor crawling away in pain with both of his arms bent in a horrible way while blood was seeping out of his mouth.

He grunts and groans as he slowly trails off and sees a room with strobe lights flashing in the distance.

He smiles a little like he found an exit but he was unlucky.

The male penguin slowly walks behind him with a machete and sticks the blade onto the floor because he wasn't going to use it yet. He puts one clawed foot on the scientist's back to keep him from moving and he puts one hand on the scientist's right leg while he was repeatedly saying no.

Rico slowly nods his head yes and he slowly twists his leg and wrenches it while it made a bone snapping noise while Brine was screaming in pain "OH GOD, WHYYYYY?! HELP ME!"

His right leg was bent and so Rico went to the left leg and he slowly lifts it up and breaks it by wrenching it.

Brine began crying in pain. As all of his limbs were broken beyond surgery.

The penguin stood in front of him with his hands on his hips and legs spread slightly to show dominance. As the scientist began coughing, Rico walks behind him and puts one hand on his head and twists it backwards until it made a bone crunching sound.

Then Rico pulls out a sharp butcher knife and lodges it into his back several times.

Then it goes back to the ticket booth in the lobby and Adam was on his phone " Alright I'll talk to you later bye." He hung up and walked upstairs and as Rico heard footsteps, he turns back into a dark cloud of dust and vanishes into thin air.

Adam walks in the kitchen and found the body of Brine with a knife lodged in his back but with no evidence of the person who killed him.

 **Thanks** **for reading, some** **reviews would be nice to get.**


End file.
